Hey Maybe i love you too!
by Rjthewriter
Summary: read it first...:P


it was the 18th of feb'2010...the last day at school for the class 10 students...well,the scene was quite normal...students crying for their friends most of which they would never try to reach again,some running after there friends with a diary to be filled up with false feelings which will go down the dustbin someday for sure...and the best part about it is that u dont really have to be quite familier with the person whose diary you are writing in...every Tom Dick and Harry gets a chance to fill up your diary..."FAKE".Anyways...lets get back to the plot...amongst all dis drama Roy was the one who was smilling and biding his frnz farewell..."HIS GANG-ARNAB,ANKUR,ANKIT,SHREYASHI,SWAGATA,PALLAVI"...all of them crying...except him..i thought i should mention this...yes he was that kind...he had this power to keep smilling evrytime no matter what."U r to feelingless...look evryone is crying except you,dont u feel anything for your friends?"said swagata luking at him allegedly..."Yes i am"said Roy off!."leave it swagata...you know him ryt?"enter "The Shreyashi."bitches!well pallavi was the only one who said this"Stop acting so strong,i knw u r sad"...to dis with a smile Roy said"Well you know me" ,Roy huggs ankit and says"do call me alryt"."for sure"ankit said.a few more"ALL THE BESTS"and a few hand shakes and Roy was out on the field to board the school scene was quite the same in the crying,specially the girls..."Why cant u enjoy the last day at skul"Roy thought!Anyways,Roy went and captured the 3rd last seat in the bus waiting for that "someone"is has been Roy's bus seat partner for more than 2 students in the bus even used to think that there is "something"goin on between them.o ya...Alisha was a class 7 "kid"then(i know she is going to kill me for this),a very silent,cute,chubby and "ready to fight all the time"kind of is beautiful...from inside...i mean she's good at heart...common guys!She had three dimples wen she smilled,wavy hair,big eyes,cute eyes..."So it is the last day,isnt it?"Alisha says looking at Roy with easily visible "watery" eyes."yes,it is"roy smiled as he said that."I would never cry for you"thats what Alisha used to tell Roy whenever he talked about the last but on that day,it dint seemed like she would be able to do dat..."Mr Bean, did you cry?"asked a girl from behind...ya they used to call him " ".NOT IMPORTANT THOUGH."does it look like i was crying?"said Roy."u really hav to sing a song today"everybody demanded and Roy had to still sitting quitely besides him."wots wrong?"Roy dint was clear that she was trying to hold back her started singing the song"Deewana tera,tujhe hi bulaye..."PUBLIC Dam holding back Alisha's tears started saw her crying while he was was like laughing and crying at the same the students in the bus gave him the beat."listen Alisha,he is singing this for you"one of them he for Alisha,there was really something holding her was if she wanted Roy to talk to the mean time,the bus emptied with students getting down at their respective stops wishing farewell to Roy and finally sat down besides Alisha."done impressing the girls?"said was a bit angry."common evryones got feeling,one has to keep up with them"Roy said showing a sense of responsibility."he was teasing her..."ya right,so you are not going to come back to this school,r u?"she enquired."dont know,may be not".said Roy."feeling nervous about wots gonna come next,Roy said"its been wonderfull being wid you for so long Sinchan(thats wot he used to call her),study hard and do well and you will find your Aditya someday(Aditya was her imaginery Mr. Perfect)and forgive me for any wrong that I've done to you,you wont hav to deal with this irritating person again"Roy said with a killer smile on his face."No,common...you are a nyc guy..i will miss you...but i know i have hurted you alot.."said Alisha. That was a strange lineAlisha never talked to him this sudden emotional outburst between the two of them was an indication that somethig was gonna know what i am talking about...!after a long interval of silence Alisha spoke"You know a girl in my class was saying out loud that Alisha is madly in love with Roy"Laughing and casually Roy enquired"And what did you say?"That was it"She was right actually.I LOVE YOU"said three was taken girl who used to call him "dada" once had proposed what would you do if that hapeend to u huh?Roy was thinking of a proper answer,he knew he was going to screw it was happy about what had happend,yet the thought of class 10 boards killed his was ears turned let me tell you he was a real geek then,he never looked at girls that way."you are very special Roy,i can do anything for you,i am in love with you for 1 year now,maybe i've realised it 1 year ago..no other boy is like you Roy.I love you"continued managed a few what he came up with."ok dont you think its going to hamper our studies if we get into a relationship?".he had the fear of his parents,his friends who were jus lyk him,expectations and all..."I know!i tried a lot to get over you but i jus coudnt,i can never forget you Roy,you are my life!"Alisha said ecstatically."i dont knw wot to say.I never looked at you that way just be friends"said the idiot."so its a "no" right?"Alisha was killing was speechless."No!...i mean..."he coudnt complete the sentence."I knew it,dnt worry its ok...i was only mad that i let this happen."said bus halted at her got up from her seat saying"Actually it was your fault...you are nice enough to make any girl fall in love with you Roy..."And she got down the day Roy couldnt have his lunch though he was mother knew that something was din't force him to eat that day...quite started his computer,logged into his Facebook account,entered Alisha's profile and opened a pic of and Alisha used to chat everyday after reaching was a must for them. But that day Roy smilled looking at her in the pic though there were two other girls in the !it was the pic from an outing they were taken from ,Roy realised suddenly that he wont be able to meet that girl in the picture again(maybe).there was something that made him think that way for her for cried sitting in front of the cried the way a boy it that me tell you,it takes a lot to make a boy cry,specially a boy like then a message flashed on the screen...it was from her..."Sorry Roy,jus forget wot happend today..it wasa mistake...love you...all the best"Roy loved him too...just a metter of realisation...she had become a habit for him which he cant get rid of...he wished for one more day at school...he loved her...he really loved her...he wanted her to know that."Why couldn't she tell me that before,atleast 3 days before"...he thought...with this comes an end to the day which changed Roy's life boy who never belieed in stuffs like "love" had himself fallen in love.


End file.
